yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Uniqlo
Uniqlo is a Japanese casual wear designer, manufacturer and retailer. The company, originally a division of Fast Retailing Co., Ltd., has been a wholly owned subsidiary since November 2005, listed on the First Section of the Tokyo Stock Exchange. In addition to Japan, the company operates in Australia (Spring 2014), Bangladesh, China, France, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Macau, Malaysia, the Philippines, Russia, Singapore, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, the United Kingdom, and the United States. Operations Singapore Uniqlo had 31 outlets in Singapore in 2018. They are part of a franchise owned by Wing Tai Holdings. Uniqlo had a 1st generation store at Tampines 1, 2nd generation store at Bedok Mall and 3rd generation store at Orchard Central. Uniqlo used to operate 313 @ Somerset from December 2009 until it was closed down on 29 July 2016. Uniqlo used to operate One Raffles Place from 12 May 2014 until it was closed down on 9 May 2017. Locations include: *Tampines 1 (opened on 9 April 2009), brand new *ION Orchard (opened in July 2009), brand new *VivoCity (opened in 2010) *Causeway Point (opened in 2011) *Parkway Parade (opened in April 2012), took over Borders bookshop *Bugis+ (opened in June 2012) *Plaza Singapura (opened on 6 November 2012) *Chinatown Point (opened on 24 April 2013) *City Square Mall (opened on 7 June 2013), took over Watsons, LALU, Inzone Fashion, Aries and Image Turn *Jem (opened on 21 June 2013), brand new *Suntec City Mall (opened on 21 June 2013), brand new *Liang Court (opened in November 2013) *Bedok Mall (opened on 13 December 2013), brand new *Kent Ridge NUH (opened on 13 December 2013), brand new *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (opened in March 2014) *Kallang Wave (opened on 20 June 2014), brand new *ITE College East (opening July 2014) *Montfort Secondary School (opening 11 September 2014) *Nex (opened on 19 September 2014) *One KM (opened on 20 October 2014), brand new *Jurong Point Shopping Centre (opened on 8 November 2014) *Seletar Mall (opened on 11 December 2014), brand new *Changi City Point (opened on 20 May 2015), took over Gain City *Waterway Point (opened on January 2016), brand new *Tiong Bahru Plaza (opened on 2 July 2016), brand new *Orchard Central (opened on 3 September 2016) *Changi Airport Terminal 4 (opened on 31 October 2017) *Northpoint City (opened on 26 January 2018) *Downtown East (opened on 27 August 2018) *Poyan Court (opened on 27 August 2018) *Great World City (opened on 27 August 2018) *Jewel Changi Airport (opened on 17 April 2019) *Paya Lebar Quarter (opened on 30 August 2019) Malaysia Uniqlo made their debut in Malaysia at Fahrenheit 88, Kuala Lumpur in November 2010. Malacca is the third state outside Klang Valley and Penang that UNIQLO has expanded into. Uniqlo currently has 13 stores in Malaysia, located in Klang Valley , Penang and Malacca Locations include: *Fahrenheit 88, Kuala Lumpur, *Suria KLCC, Kuala Lumpur, * Old Wing 1 Utama Shopping Centre, Bandar Utama Damansara, Petaling Jaya *Setia City Mall, Setia Alam, Shah Alam *Mid Valley Megamall, Kuala Lumpur *Sunway Pyramid, Bandar Sunway, *Paradigm Mall, Kelana Jaya, Petaling Jaya. *Queensbay Mall, Bayan Lepas, Pulau Pinang *Alamanda, Putrajaya *Sogo, Kuala Lumpur *The Mines, Seri Kembangan *Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur *Dataran Pahlawan Malacca Megamall Malacca Opened On 13 December 2013http://www.uniqlo.com/my/corp/pressrelease/2013/09/uniqlo_opens_its_first_malacca.html *Cheras Sentral, Cheras The Newest Store, Opening on 24 January 2014 United Kingdom There are currently 29 stores in the UK.